


Beached Prompts

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background White Rose, Barbecue, Beaches, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Male Weight Gain, Mutual Weight Gain, Prompt Fic, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A fic for all the stuff I'm doing for Beached 2020, a prompt-fill event over on Tumblr
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Barbecue Brat Summer Rose

Summer sidled up to Raven’s barbecue, her tubby belly pushing the limits of her high-waisted bikini bottoms.

“Hit me with some more, Rae!” Summer said as she held her plate out, still stained with the sauce and juice of the last half-dozen platefuls.

“Keep this up and you’re gonna get fat,” Raven warned.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Summer teased, the look on her face reaching levels of smugness most could only dream of reaching. Raven wished she could say that her going red was just a sunburn, but that wasn’t true. She bit her lip and refilled Summer’s plate.


	2. Longing Makes the Body Grow Softer

‘Of course Sun managed to keep his abs. Stupid sexy Sun,’ Neptune thought to himself as he saw his boyfriend after far too long. It only made him more aware of how tight his jacket and dress shirt were around his recently acquired pot belly. He knew that the quarantine and lockdown wouldn’t be amazing for his figure, but he was quietly hoping that other people would be in the same boat. But, of course, Sun was as fit as ever, and wearing his shirt open like always to show it off. Neptune did his best to suck in his gut and put on a cool smile.

“Neptune! Dude, so good to see you again!” Sun cheered, going in for a hug, before stopping himself. “Wait, are hugs cool? I kinda missed a lot of that stuff.”

‘Jackpot,’ Neptune thought, relieved that he could dodge that bullet. “Uh, no, I don’t think they are,” he lied. It was actually totally cool, but fortunately he was dating the most oblivious man in the world, apparently.

“Right, gotcha, no hugs,” Sun said, pointing a pair of fingerguns at Neptune. “Looks like the lockdown treated you well,” he added with a grin. Neptune’s tanned face went a touch red.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Neptune got out after freezing up for a moment.

“I saw you sucking that gut in. And there’s more to it than that,” Sun pointed out. “Like this,” he said, squeezing the beginnings of one of Neptune’s love handles. Neptune jumped at the touch, forgetting to suck his stomach in, making it push out against his jacket. A shiver ran up his spine. This was weird and he… liked it?

“U-uh, and what else?” Neptune said, trying and failing to keep his cool, yet still trying to keep Sun going.

“Well, you’re turning those jeans into skinny jeans,” Sun mentioned. “And then there’s these,” he added, grabbing at Neptune’s softened chest, his fingers squishing the layer of fat through Neptune’s top and making Neptune’s heart race. Apparently Sun was more observant than Neptune gave him credit for, and maybe Neptune wasn’t as observant as he thought, if he hadn’t noticed until now that Sun was into this.

“Uh, m-maybe we should get food delivered to your place,” Neptune got out through his flusteredness. Maybe letting himself go through quarantine wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I kinda like this idea. I might want to write more stories with it with other characters. Possibly keep an eye out for that in the future, but no promises.


	3. Coco Adel and the Venus of Chult

For all the trouble Coco had getting here, the Temple of Mezro really wasn’t that hard to explore once she found this particular needle in the haystack that was the jungle that surrounded it. The layout was fairly straightforward, and calling that one hidden door ‘hidden’ was probably giving it too much credit, unless Coco really was as amazing a treasure hunter as she acted. Inside the hidden room, Coco peered at her prize over her sunglasses. In front of her was what the history books called ‘the Venus of Chult’, a mysterious artifact that allegedly had magical properties that could cause growth. If nothing else, the people who put it here certainly seemed to think that, judging by the faded artwork of obese men and women on the walls of this chamber. Coco had doubts that this artifact was trapped, but she was still being very cautious. At least some of the sweat dampening her tan tank top was from nervousness, but more of it was from the heat, making her want to grab this thing and get back to the tent outside. She wiped her hands off on her dark brown pants, before moving her hands slowly towards the artifact. Then, in one quick movement, she swiped it. She paused a moment. No pit opened up, no spikes or darts shot out from the wall, no boulder coming to crush her, everything seemed fine. 

Coco took a moment to examine the artifact in more detail. It certainly seemed to match the descriptions given. It was carved out of pure obsidian into the shape of a very large nude woman. No one part stood out in particular, every part of this carved woman was roughly equally bulky, the figure’s bulkiness likely contributing to the heft of it, as it was not a small figure even ignoring the subject’s weight. Coco thought about what it would have been to meet the carved subject, and would have thought about it more if she hadn’t heard a very unnatural sound. Coco looked around for the source, and didn’t realise what the cause was until she looked down. The immediate thing she noticed was her belly, now fully exposed, rather than just her midriff, as it had grown fatter and rounder seemingly while she was standing here, and it was growing before her eyes. That was when the feeling of tightness from all of her clothes hit her suddenly. She had to get out of here quickly. Turning, she moved out of the secret chamber as quickly as her larger, slower body would carry her. It was no crumbling ruins or anything like that, but the risk of being too large to leave the temple really got Coco moving. She made it up one floor when the clasp of her bra gave out, and only one more when her clothes began to tear. Her run was starting to turn into a very quick waddle, and the sudden size increase made her movements awkward, but before disaster could strike, Coco burst through the temple’s entrance and made her way down the dozens of steps towards the tent.

Inside the tent, Velvet paced nervously. She never liked Coco going off on her own, but Coco was right, her sore shoulder did need the rest. Velvet felt her heart begin to race as her bunny ears’ incredible hearing picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the tent from the temple. They didn’t sound quite like Coco’s, but Velvet was sure it was her girlfriend returning. She raced to the tent flap and almost didn’t believe what she saw. Coco was positively round at this point, most of her massive body tearing through her clothes, exposing her pale flesh. Her gargantuan belly made up most of her size, but her breasts and behind were still far larger than most that Velvet had ever seen. Velvet almost completely missed the idol in Coco’s hand, her eyes were so transfixed on her girlfriend being so massive. Velvet was trembling at the awe-inspiring sight as Coco came to a stop in front of her.

“I got it!” Coco cheered. “Turns out this thing is magic, or something.”

“L-large. You’re so large,” Velvet stuttered. Coco let out a smug chuckle.

“Like what you see, Velv?” Coco teased, putting her arms above her head and shaking her pendulous belly. The fat mass wobbled like jelly, almost hypnotising Velvet. Then, suddenly, the sound of tearing distracted her as Coco’s pants finally gave out on her, falling to the ground in a tattered heap with her panties joining immediately after. Coco then put her arms behind her and stretched, making her bountiful bosom tear through what remained of her tank top. Her massive mammaries spilled out of the ruins of Coco’s top, before Coco tore what little kept the garment on, tossing it on top of her torn pants. Coco sashayed right up to Velvet, her belly against Velvet’s toned body. Velvet had gone bright red and her heart was pounding with arousal and excitement. “Velv, babe, hold this for me, would you?” Coco said, more ordering than asking as she put the idol into Velvet’s hands, before stepping back to admire the view.

Velvet’s jean shorts only lasted a minute as her ballooning rear destroyed them. Her black tank top only lasted another minute longer because of all the weight going to her rear. Soon enough, she was standing, completely nude and horny out of her mind in front of an equally nude and equally horny Coco. It was a good thing the couple were out in the jungle in the middle of nowhere, as the rest of that day was very, very noisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The names 'Chult' and 'Mezro' are stolen from D&D, specifically the Forgotten Realms setting. So yeah, didn't have to come up with names, that was neat.


	4. Corpulent Coastside Couple

As fun as it had sounded for Jaune and Pyrrha to squeeze into their old swimsuits for their beach double date with Ruby and Weiss, the novelty was starting to wear off a little bit. When the beaches were closed last year, along with just about everything else, Jaune and Pyrrha decided that it was finally time for them to properly let themselves go and get as fat as they truly wanted. Needless to say, they were very successful and were dealing with the effects of it right now.

Jaune was sporting what was probably very close to a dad bod, despite probably being a decade or two too young for that. He was looking chunky all over, with a solid layer of fat covering everything, but the main focal point for his fat was his gut, which he and Pyrrha worked to make nice and round as it covered up the abs he used to have. It was hanging over the waistband of his dangerously tight white with yellow trim swimming shorts. His mighty thighs and his prominent posterior, made up of decent portions of both fat and muscle, were the main concern right now, as he was worried that moving the wrong way would lead to him splitting his shorts and embarrassing himself more than he was entirely comfortable with, and that was really saying something, considering that he and his girlfriend were exhibitionists enough to show off their newly fattened bodies in clothes that were far too small to comfortably contain them.

With Pyrrha, she was equally chunky all over, but she had not kept the level of muscle that Jaune had, meaning that all of her fat was a fair bit softer. From her jiggly thighs and arms to her flabby, rolling belly and bountiful bouncing breasts, every move she made, sometimes even a move as small as a deeper than average breath, would make at least something on her fattened body wobble like jelly. Her belly poured over the waistband of her maroon and gold bikini bottoms, while her blubbery behind swallowed the fabric between globular cheeks. Her breasts were barely covered by her matching bikini top, with them sneaking out above, to the sides and below the fabric while her nipples were almost popping out and making her indecent, something she would enjoy doing in front of Jaune more if not for the likely repercussions. The knots holding the stringy bikini were barely holding on, as they had to go around a lot more bod than they needed to when Pyrrha first got this bikini, making Pyrrha nervous about the possibility that they’d undo themselves.

Right now, as they waited for Ruby and Weiss to arrive at the beach, they were working on putting sunblock on each others’ broad, soft backs. Pyrrha had already done Jaune’s, likely enjoying massaging the sunblock into Jaune’s back as much as Jaune enjoyed Pyrrha’s thorough touch. Now, it was Jaune’s turn to cover Pyrrha’s back. He straddled her wide, womanly hips and leant forward to get to work. He tried to ignore the fact that his crotch was pressing against Pyrrha’s plump and pillowy posterior, and that his fat gut was resting on the small of Pyrrha’s back, but judging from the noises slipping from Pyrrha’s lips, Pyrrha wasn’t ignoring him.

“Hey, uh, Pyrrha, you might wanna dial it back a little until we get home,” Jaune warned, doing his best to hide how much he was liking what he was hearing and feeling. Of course, his warm member pressing against his shorts and Pyrrha’s backside was definitely betraying him.

“But I am dialing it back, you big handsome stud,” Pyrrha purred, gripping her towel as her face went red.

“You know, sometimes I think that maybe we’re a little too into this fetish,” Jaune replied, a little quieter this time, in case anyone was listening in on the couple.

“We both know you won’t be complaining about this tonight,” Pyrrha teased. Now it was Jaune’s turn to go red.

“Hoo, boy, you’re not wrong,” Jaune got out, through his flustered voice cracking. If they weren’t so public right now, Jaune knew they wouldn’t be waiting until tonight, or even at all.

Once Pyrrha’s back was nicely covered in sun block, the pair lay on their fronts to catch some sun. With their extra fat, this definitely didn’t feel the same as it used to. For Jaune, his firm and fat gut propped him up a bit, which took a bit of getting used to, while for Pyrrha, her soft belly and breasts spreading out as she rested her increased weight on them was an unusual, but still enjoyable sensation.

After a little while of enjoying the sun’s rays and relaxing, a familiar couple of voices pricked up their ears.

“Aw beans. Weiss, I think we missed them,” a younger voice said.

“Ruby, do you really think Jaune and Pyrrha would abandon us?” Weiss replied. Jaune and Pyrrha sat up and looked at the talking couple, who were likely not even ten meters away at this point. Even if they didn’t recognise the other couple’s voices, they would have immediately recognised their appearances, with the two young ladies as slim as ever and with Ruby’s red and black board shorts and rash shirt and Weiss’ one piece white swimsuit with extra frills around the hips being instantly recognisable. Jaune and Pyrrha shared a look of acknowledgement between themselves, the fact that their new sizes made them unrecognisable to their friends getting them excited. Pyrrha waved to the other couple while Jaune called out.

“Ruby! Weiss! We’re over here!” Hearing their names, the other couple turned and saw Jaune and Pyrrha. Their eyes went wide with undeniable surprise.

“Jaune? Pyrrha?” Ruby exclaimed. “You two look...”

“Well. You look well,” Weiss tactfully interrupted, before Ruby could stick her foot in her mouth.

“Thank you, Weiss. We did our best to relax while we were cooped up inside,” Pyrrha said, leaning back and pushing her expanded breasts and belly out, putting them on full display.

“Er, that’s... good to hear,” Weiss replied, trying her best to avoid mentioning the elephants on the beach while Ruby set up a big beach umbrella, occasionally sneaking peeks at the corpulent couple. Of course, Jaune and Pyrrha knew that, as much as Weiss and Ruby were trying to hide it, they could see their gains as clear as day. Needless to say, they were liking the attention. All they had to do now was to keep it cool until they were home. After that, they were going to have a very fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mutual gaining, you gotta love it, especially if you're a raging bisexual like me and like fat guys and fat girls


	5. Yang's Big Gap Year

Winter:

Yang was always a sucker for a pun, even if it was a little weak, so of course she had to stop at an ice cream place called ‘Neo’s Politan’. It didn’t matter that it was the middle of winter, the pun, her sweet tooth, and a desire to duck in somewhere a little warmer than it was outside won out. She pulled her motorbike in and her helmet off, shaking her long blonde hair out before stepping inside. A little bell rang, getting the attention of a young woman at the counter. Clearly the woman was playing into the theme, with her pink and brown hair and her white jacket. Yang strode up to the counter and took a seat, setting her helmet on the bench.

“Hey, don’t suppose you’re Neo, are ya?” Yang asked cheerily. The multicoloured woman nodded and tapped a sign on the counter with her black gloved finger. Yang leant over to read it.

Hi, I’m Neo

I’m mute, but I can communicate with Valean Sign Language or Text-to-Speech

Let me know what works for you

“Valean Sign Language, huh? I’d always meant to learn that some time. Gonna need the text-to-speech though,” Yang answered. Neo tapped out a message for her scroll to read out.

“What would you like to have?” the robotic voice read out. Yang craned her neck up to read the menu, putting a lot of thought into it.

“Hmm... I think... Eh, screw it, go for the Mega Sundae, and toss all the extras on,” Yang said confidently. Neo nodded and got to making it. Neo was surprisingly quick, putting together the mountain of ice cream in no time, with the sprinkles, chocolate chips, chocolate and strawberry sauces and the whipped cream going on top just as quick. “Man, this time last year, I’d never think of getting something like this, but it’s my gap year, so screw it,” Yang admitted, before taking her spoon and digging in. Neo watched the beautiful blonde stuff her face full of ice cream, not really having anything better to do. Yang ate with surprising speed, making Neo smile with delight that her ice cream was good enough to power through like this. About half way through the ice cream, Yang unzipped her dark brown leather jacket, showing her orange t-shirt underneath, which was starting to show a tiny hint of snugness around a slightly rounded belly. Then, Yang was back at it, motoring through her ice cream. Neo covered her mouth with her hand to hide her biting her lip, as she was definitely liking what she was seeing. After that, Yang was soon done with her monster of a sundae, and now she was just scraping at the bottom of the bowl for the last little dregs of ice cream and sauce.

“Impressive,” said the robot voice from Neo’s Scroll. Yang looked up to see Neo smirking.

“Psh, if you think I’m a quick eater, you should see my sister. She might be the only person I know who eats quicker than me,” Yang said as she patted her belly. “Still, with ice cream that good, I don’t know how you’re meant to eat it slow. I gotta remember to swing by here whenever I’m nearby. I’m doing some travelling this year, so I should be swinging by every once in a while.”

“An appetite like yours is always welcome,” Neo’s scroll read out, with Neo putting on a playful smile.

“Say, I think I’m gonna try to learn VSL for next time I’m here,” Yang mentioned. “Don’t suppose you could teach me how to sign ‘cute store owner’, could you?” she teased. Neo rolled her eyes, before beginning to sign it out. Yang did her best to follow along, and it took a few goes before she felt like she was getting it.

“You know you don't need sign language to talk to me, right?'', Neo's Scroll said.

“Yeah, I know,” Yang agreed, before hopping off her seat with a groan. “Welp, better get back on the road,” she added, before grabbing her helmet. “I’ll see you around, Neo.” And with that, Yang was out the door, cradling her full belly as she put her helmet back on, cramming her long hair inside, and doing up her jacket.

As Neo watched Yang leave, she hoped that she would indeed end up seeing more of Yang, in more than one way.

\---

Spring:

The trees behind Neo’s little ice cream place looked much nicer with the flowers blossoming, Yang thought as she pulled up into the parking lot. No wonder this route was considered the scenic route. Sure, it would have been quicker to go another way, but that highway would’ve been busier, not looked as nice, and there wouldn’t have been a nice ice cream place like this on the side of the road.

As Yang hopped off her bike, she loosened her belt in preparation for the vast quantity of ice cream she was planning on putting inside her. The belt was already plenty looser than she used to wear it, as the last few months had helped her fill out her jeans more. In fact, it took loosening the belt for Yang’s muffin top to go away. Yang’s bra also felt a little snugger than she would like, but it wasn’t like that was going to be an issue right now.

Yang sauntered into the store, waiting until the bell rang and she caught Neo’s attention before signing to her.

“Hello cute store owner.” Reading Yang’s somewhat clumsy signing, Neo couldn’t help but smile.

“Flatterer,” Neo signed back as Yang took her helmet off and sat down at the bench.

“Uh, sorry, I don’t know that sign,” Yang said sheepishly. “I’m still pretty new at this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Neo’s Scroll said, before Neo typed out another message. “What would you like?”

“I mean, I gotta go for the Mega Sundae again,” Yang said, as if it was obvious. “Although, this time I think I’m gonna have two of them.” Neo’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“Are you serious?” Neo’s Scroll said, not capturing Neo’s incredulousness quite as well as her face did.

“Yep, two,” Yang said confidently.

“Why two?” Neo’s Scroll queried. Yang paused for a moment, before answering as Neo got to work making Yang’s sundaes.

“Eh, I doubt you’re gonna tell anyone. I’m doing it because I’m letting myself go this year,” Yang revealed. “All through high school I’d been on a bunch of sports teams and I was always the hot, buff one, and... well... I wanted to try something different. So, I’m not bothering with working out, I’m eating as much as I want and whatever I want, and it’s great. I’ll probably need to size up a few times before this year’s up, but, eh, I’m good for it.”

As Neo absorbed this information, she began to find her mind wandering, wandering to images of a much larger, fatter Yang, barely contained and covered by her clothes, waddling into her store wanting a literal mountain of ice cream. Needless to say, Neo very much liked that mental image, but she was reluctant to mention any of that to Yang, for fear of making this staff/patron relationship too weird and losing a cute customer. So, Neo just nodded as she served up Yang’s first sundae.

“Ooh, yum, thanks Neo!” Yang cheered before grabbing her spoon and digging in. It may have been a case of wishful thinking, but Neo could’ve sworn that Yang was even more enthusiastic about this ice cream, and was eating it even faster. Watching Yang power through her sundae was, honestly, distracting. She almost forgot about the second sundae she was meant to be making for Yang. Fortunately, the sheer size of the sundae Yang was ploughing through gave Neo enough time to refocus and finish making the second sundae. She was glad that Yang was the only one here, as she could only imagine what anyone watching this situation would think. She just hoped that Yang wasn’t catching on to what Neo was thinking.

She slid the second sundae Yang’s way just as Yang finished her first. Yang let out a long breath as she rubbed her belly, making meaty thuds as she patted the taut mass. Then, after that quick breather, Yang was back at it. Neo had never seen anything like this in person before. She was in love, and she knew it. She only hoped that Yang enjoyed this enough to try and do it some more.

A few minutes later, Yang’s second bowl was empty. Yang raised her arms in triumph, making her top ride up and reveal her bloated belly, before letting out what felt like a room-shaking belch.

“Oof, that was a lot of ice cream,” Yang groaned as she rubbed her aching belly. Neo was lucky she was mute, as she didn’t have to worry about anything embarrassing slipping from her mouth. If she could speak, she was certain a ‘wow’ would have snuck out. “Man, I wonder if I can do three next time,” Yang idly wondered, getting Neo’s mind racing. The pair chatted for a little while Yang’s stomach settled, before Yang hauled herself off of her seat and back onto her bike, off onto the open road, leaving Neo to fantasise about what Yang would look like next time she was here.

\---

Summer:

One of the few downsides to her bike, Yang realised, was travelling in the rain. Water streaked across her helmet visor and she felt her clothes getting soaked. At least it was summer, so it was a warmer rain, and at least it was late, so no one could see her in such a state. Her bike was motoring down the road, hoping to find something open so she could hide from the rain for a bit, when she saw a familiar site. It was Neo’s Politan, and the site had Yang’s mouth watering already. She pulled in, getting her bike in under the awning and shook herself dry. She noticed her chubby body wobbling as she shook herself, making Yang bite her lip with excitement. It was a good thing she had her helmet on still, as she was worried about how much of a mess she would look in front of Neo. Once she took a breath to relax herself, she slipped her helmet off, shook her hair out and strode into the parlour, trying to look cool as anything.

“Hey Neo. Man, I’m glad I was passing by. It’s so wet outside,” Yang complained as she took a seat by the counter.

“Hello. Could you help me?” Neo signed for Yang, trying to keep her signs as clear as possible.

“Assuming that means what I think it means, yeah, I can totally help. What’s up?”

“I need to empty this and clean it. Can you eat the ice cream from it?” Neo asked. Yang’s eyes widened, unable to hide her excitement.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure, totally. Want me to just, like, chug it straight from the tap or what?” Yang asked, very much hoping for a yes, but definitely not expecting one. Neo very enthusiastically nodded, before opening the hatch to let Yang behind the counter. It took Yang a moment to process what she and Neo agreed to, but before long she undid her jacket and tossed it on the counter, before coming around. Without her jacket on, Neo could see that Yang’s tank top was starting to ride up, giving her a tantalising glimpse of Yang’s softened midriff. Oh, Neo was going to enjoy this, but little did she know that Yang was going to enjoy it just as much, and little did Yang know how much Neo was going to enjoy this. The two young women were so caught up in how they felt about it, and how much they didn’t want the other to find out, that they were too inside their own heads to pick up on any of the subtle or less-than-subtle clues the two of them were giving out. Neo attached one end of a tube to the soft-serve machine’s nozzle and handed the other to Yang. “Ooh, chugging from a tube, classy,” Yang said sarcastically. Neo let out a silent chuckle as Yang brought the tube to her mouth.

“Are you ready?” Neo signed. Yang nodded, and with that, Neo turned on the machine. It was coming quicker than she was prepared for, but she managed to keep up with the flowing ice cream. She chugged and chugged and chugged, silently thanking whichever parent she inherited her near bottomless stomach for ice cream from. The ice cream filled her stomach, making it grow larger and larger by the second, even with all of the padding Yang was already carrying. Before long, the machine was pumping out the last few drops, so Yang signalled for Neo to turn it off, which Neo did. Yang slowly stood upright, letting Neo get a very good look at a very impressive sight. Yang’s belly looked like she had swallowed a basketball whole, shoving her tank top up and popping her jeans button open. Neo did her best to not be outrageously and openly horny in front of Yang, but gods, she loved what she was seeing.

“Oof, that was a lot of ice cream. I look like you knocked me up, but it’s just a hell of an ice cream baby,” Yang groaned, rubbing her taut, aching belly as she spoke. Neo was trembling slightly at the sight. “But man, I really gotta get some sleep now.” Neo immediately offered Yang her bed while she stayed up and cleaned out the soft serve machine. Yang was more than happy to take her up on that offer and made herself comfortable on Neo’s bed in the back rooms, which was larger than Yang expected. As soon as Neo was gone, Yang let down what little was left of her cool, confident facade as she lay on the bed, groping her ball of a belly with no restraint.

‘Oh, gods, what’s getting into me? I’ve never been this horny in my life, and it’s over stuffing myself silly with ice cream? I gotta figure this out,’ she thought to herself, before having a very pleasurable night.

The next morning, she snuck out quickly and quietly after leaving a note on the front counter promising to be back.

\---

Autumn:

As Yang opened the door, letting herself in, Neo was once again stunned by the sight of the increasingly big and beautiful Yang. Every step made Yang jiggle like jelly. Her leather jacket squished her pillowy belly, which poured out the bottom and over the waistband of her jeans. Her jeans were so small on her now that they weren’t even done up properly. Instead, Yang had apparently done something with a hairtie to keep her pants closed, even if the button was very far away from getting to the buttonhole. Her fly was so undone that Neo even managed to catch a glimpse of Yang’s plain black panties. When Yang unzipped her jacket, Neo felt her knees go weak as she watched Yang’s belly spill forth. Despite all of this, Neo did her utmost best to try and keep things professional. After all, Yang was her customer, even if Yang in her current state was far from being anything professional.

“Oh, man, Neo, I hope you fill this bad boy up,” Yang said with swagger in her voice, patting her belly as she sat down on a stool that loudly protested the extra weight Yang was putting on it. “I had a good meal at Burger Hog just down the road, but their ice creams are nothing compared to yours.” Thinking quickly, Neo had an idea, a very fun idea for her and, unknowingly, for Yang too.

“Well, since it’s late, why don’t I just give you all you can eat?” Neo signed out. Yang’s eyes widened a touch.

“Oh, sweet, I think I understood all of that. Hell yeah, I’ll take all I can eat. Just a warning, though, I can eat a hell of a lot,” Yang bragged. While Neo did want to fill Yang up to satisfy her secret urges, hearing Yang’s confidence made Neo want to see just how much Yang could, in fact, eat. She whipped up a massive bowl of ice cream, with all the extras on top, and served it to Yang as quickly as she could, before getting started on another one. There was no time for conversation now, as Yang was eating like she was starving, moaning, groaning and grunting all the while. It was such a display of unbridled gluttony that Neo kept finding herself distracted, wanting to just sit and watch Yang make a mess of herself.

Once Yang got through that first bowl, she was onto the next, and the next and the next and so on and so on. Yang managed to keep eating for so long that Neo closed the store before Yang was full. Of course, Neo kept Yang around. After all, Yang wasn’t full yet, and Neo wanted to find Yang’s limit. When she popped around the counter to close up the store, she got a look at Yang’s bloating belly, which was pressing against the counter now.

Several bowls later, Yang was finally, finally, starting to feel full. Neither Neo nor Yang knew how many bowls Yang managed to put away, they were only able to tell by the stack Yang was building up, but neither of them cared to check how many it was. All these two cared about was Yang’s very full belly. Yang leaned back and let out the mother of all long, rumbling belches.

“Oh, fuuuuck, I’m so, urp, so fucking stuffed,” Yang said in a breathy voice as she leaned on the bench, giving Neo a view to her cavernous cleavage. Neo did her best to resist the very strong urge to motorboat Yang. Instead, she came up with an idea that was significantly less visibly horny, while still getting to enjoy Yang’s fullness. She came back around from behind the counter and sat on a stool next to Yang. Then, she leant in, pulling Yang’s yellow tank top up enough to free her belly, before rubbing small, slow circles on Yang’s upper belly. Yang let out a moan of pleasure, telling Neo she was doing something right while making her tremble with arousal. “Oh fuck yeah Neo, that’s the spot,” Yang moaned, her voice going way up high as Neo rubbed her overfilled belly. Neo bit her lip and kept up the work, pressing herself into Yang’s soft side. She was about to get her text-to-speech to declare her infatuation with Yang for her, but moments before she could do that, apparently Yang had hit her limit. “Oh, gods, I can’t hide it anymore! Neo, I think you’re sexy as hell and all this ice cream and all this fat is making me so goddamn horny,” Yang moaned, getting the bench in a vice like grip. Neo responded with an immediate kiss, long, passionate and with plenty of roaming hands accompanying it, squeezing every patch of fat her hands could find. Neo guided Yang up and off of her seat as she took Yang into the back room, all the while not breaking the kiss for any longer than a quick breath.

One very loud and passionate night later, the pair were girlfriends. Once Yang finished her trip across Remnant, she promised she would be back to live with her girlfriend.

\---

One Year Later:

“Neo, sweetheart, can you help me tie this up?” Yang called out. She was about to start running the shop on her own for the first time after her couple of months of training and helping Neo, but she came up to the one issue she never foresaw, having trouble tying up her apron. Neo staggered out in her pink flannel pyjamas, quickly being awoken by the sight of her sexy-as-hell girlfriend. Yang’s dark jeans were so tight that they left little to the imagination, hugging her irresistibly wide curves and thick thighs, while her bountiful belly spilled over the waistband and made a muffin top that was impossible to ignore, and this was one of Yang’s better fitting jeans. Clearly, their time dating each other had worked miracles on Yang’s fine full figure. Neo really did want to help Yang out, but the first thing Neo did was to walk face first into Yang’s back and wrap her hands around Yang’s round, blubbery belly. “I like my belly too, Neo, but I gotta get this tied up if I wanna open the store,” Yang teased. Neo responded with a quick squeeze, sinking her arms into Yang’s belly, before letting Yang go and actually getting Yang’s apron tied up. Neo left as much slack as she could, hoping that Yang would fill it, and Yang was more than happy to. “So, is there a limit to how much ice cream I can eat while I’m working? Because I’m definitely gonna try to hit that limit.” Neo circled around so that Yang could see her sign.

“It’s winter, have as much ice cream as you want,” Neo answered. “We won’t have very many customers today.”

“Yes! I’m gonna be so stuffed when we close tonight,” Yang cheered. Neo made a big show of fanning her face. Yang stumbling across this little ice cream parlour was the best thing to happen to these two, they both very much agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth and final part of the Beached 2020 prompt event doodad, more info here: https://get-beached.tumblr.com/post/190914664291/get-beached-2020
> 
> So, I made an oopsie and I meant to post this almost a week ago, when I posted the Sun/Kali fic and the Bloodstained fic. As you may have noticed, that didn't happen. But hey, I was already half a month late, what's an extra week when I'm that late?
> 
> But yeah, this was fun. It was good working with specific prompts, and the word limits really pushed me to be creative and focus on the important bits, instead of just throwing in gratuitous smut for the sake of it. Makes me miss those 500 word prompt thingies I was doing. Might try and do some of those once I've gotten everything else on my to do list done.


End file.
